la perversión de luna
by brankurron
Summary: luna nos cuenta como fue equestria en sus primeros años y lo difícil que fue enfrentar a los grandes rivales, asi como nos muestra como su corazón poco a poco fue sucumbiendo a la obscuridad y el odio.
1. Chapter 1

My little pony no me pertenece le pertenece a hasbro y su creadora Lauren faust, esto lo hago solo por diversión, sin fines de lucro

 **La perversión de luna: tirek.**

Todos saben de las dos hermanas celestiales, que rigen los astros del sol y la luna, sus batallas con grandes fuerzas destructoras, con dioses del caos y como una de ellas enloqueció de celos y se enfrentó a su hermana convirtiéndose en night mare moon y siendo exiliada a la luna por mil años.

Pero nadie sabe realmente lo que costo, las grandes horas de miedo y sufrimiento que pasaron y que fue lo que poco a poco lleno de rencor el corazón de la hermana menor, por ello yo Selene ahora conocida como luna diosa y regente del astro con el mismo nombre, dejare este diario, como una forma de registro para aquellos que buscan registros de los orígenes de equestria.

Pero toda historia tiene un comienzo y esta comienza con la ascensión de los dos elementales después de hacer la tierra y dejar vida en ella pusieron varios seres para que la habitasen libres de todo albedrio y con grandes capacidades cada uno, ellos fueron creando varios de cada especie los primordiales fueron los draconequs, seres de un aspecto horrible pues todos tenían partes de otras especies sin ninguna armonía entre ellos pero su magia era muy fuerte tal vez la mas fuerte, ellos representaban a la naturaleza en si; dispersos por todo el mundo.

Después crearon a las gárgolas y centauros, en ellos los elementales pusieron su fuerza he inteligencia, su magia no era muy fuerte pero su fuerza y destreza no tenían rival. Ellos se asentaron en las tierras del sur más allá de las grandes cordilleras que delimitan equestria.

Los dragones fueron los terceros, bestias de gran tamaño y sin un razonamiento lógico que solo obedecen a sus necesidades mas básicas (aun spike quien ha vivido entre ponis dio muestra de lo que un dragón puede hacer cuando se deja guiar por sus instintos) ellos representan la fuerza natural que no se somete.

Los alicornios fuimos los cuartos, en nosotros se volcó la magia y el entendimiento, de sus creaciones se decía éramos su más grande creación. A nosotros se nos dio la parte central del mundo donde vivíamos en colonias cuidando de seres de menor rango conocidos como unicornio, pegasos y terrestres; eran como nuestros hermanos menores y por ello nuestra responsabilidad.

Al crearnos a los alicornios uno de los elementales creo también 3 tipos distintos de seres con el don del entendimiento y la amistad, estas razas fueron los unicornios a quienes les dieron el don de manipular la magia, a los pegasos cuyo don es controlar el clima y las estaciones del año y por ultimo a los terrestres cuyo don fue la fuerza y el poder entender a la madre tierra

Y por último los elementales crearon a las demás bestias que caminan por el mundo, y después ascendieron al cosmos de donde vinieron de donde nace la creación.

Y todo estuvo bien por un buen tiempo tal vez milenios… pero nada dura para siempre.

Poco después de la guerra de las tres razas que derivo de los conflictos entre unicornio, terrestres y pegasos y termino con la creación de equestria y el día de los corazones cálidos, los ponis necesitaban quien los dirigiera y cuidara, asi los demás alicornios nos eligieron a celestia y a mi para ellos, asi nos convertimos en princesas de equestria ya que los reyes de todo serian los dos elementales. Celestia se le dio el don de controlar el sol y el dia y a mi se me dio la luna y la noche.

Todos los ponis (asi les llamamos para que no se sintiesen discriminados) nos admiraban por nuestro gran conocimiento y poder, pero había algo que no me gustó mucho los ponis no les gustaba mi noche creo que sentían miedo sin la luz del sol, aunque agradecían que en ella pudiesen descansar. Y todo fue de las mil maravillas…hasta que un dia.

De la parte sur del mundo llegaron dos visitantes uno era una gárgola de nombre scorpan y el otro era un centauro de nombre tirek ambos eran hermanos de sangre y llegaron a equestria como "visitantes culturales", pero sus planes eran otros.

Asi los dos hermanos pidieron permiso para quedarse a aprender de la cultura poni, cosa que ahora que lo pienso era tonta pues su raza y cultura eran superiores a la nuestra por muchas centenas de años, pero aun asi los dejamos vivir libre mente entre los ponis y aunque scorpan se apegó a estar con los ponis y entender la magia y la amistad, tirek se dedicó a experimentar, a ver hasta donde nuestra magia era capaz de llevarlo y su sed de poder y perversión solo lo llevo a caer más bajo, al grado de violar a muchas yeguas sin importarle ellas, supimos de una pegaso que le daño las alas cuando la montaba sin ningún cuidado, todo lo contrario a scorpan quien se dedicó a convivir y aprender, de hecho se hizo amigo de un unicornio muy talentoso, a quien en modo de broma le puso el sobrenombre de "el barbado", (quien después se convertiría en nuestro maestro y consejero) también pasaba momentos con nosotras enseñándole a celestia la magia avanzada, pero para el era magia básica, y al pasar tiempo conmigo, me mostro lo hermoso que era el firmamento, me susurro el nombre de muchas estrellas y constelaciones y me confeso que para el la noche era más hermosa pues solo en ella encontraba la calma, y así fue como me enamoro, tal vez era el amor de una potrilla, (solo tenía 1100 años casi una niña y celestia 1550) sabía que me gustaba y mucho, pero nuestra diferencia de edades no era mucha el tenía solo 1700 años y su mente era de una persona muy madura para su edad, sin embargo por los crímenes que cometió tirek los dos hermanos tenían que abandonar equestria y no podrían regresar en por lo menos 4000 años, scorpan acepto este castigo pero tirek tenia otros planes, durante su estadía aquí y mientras violaba a una unicornio, tirek descubrió como robarle la magia a los unicornios, el vuelo a los pegasos y la fuerza a los terrestres y se lo conto a scorpan quien indignado le dijo a su hermano que lo llevaría de regreso sin embargo tirek lo ataco y regreso a equestria, comenzó por robarle la magia los unicornios, al juntar suficiente me encaro a mi, la batalla fue muy dura lance mis mejores ataques mágicos, pero nada fue suficiente para detenerlo, al final perdi y lo único que pude hacer fue enviar un mensaje a scorpan para que regresara y nos ayudara, tirek dreno toda mi magia con lo cual se volvió mucho mas fuerte, en ese momento llego celestia para seguir enfrentándolo, sin embargo al tener mi magia la pelea no duro mucho resultando celestia derrotada, y pasando al primer dolor de mi vida, nunca olvidare ese momento:

Celestia yacía tirada en la gran mesa del salón de los corazones cálidos, con raspones en todo su cuerpo, yo sin poder ni fuerzo solo podía observar en la esquina donde estaba tirada como el monstruo de tirek avanzaba hacia mi hermana,-muy buena pelea celestia, pero has perdido, **gracias a ti me hare más fuerte y para ello preciso tu magia.** Levanto a celestia del cuello y abrió su boca para drenar su magia cuando un rayo café lo golpeo lanzándolo hasta la otra esquina rompiendo una pared, y ese rayo no era otro que scorpan a quien mi mensaje si había llegado, tirek se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo que caía por sus hombros, -scorpan, ¿qué te pasa? Por qué te interpones entre yo y mi destino, -hermano te quiero y lo sabes nunca he querido a nadie mas que a ti, pero hoy eh descubierto a alguien que quiero y quiero protegerla, hoy me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo a celestia. (Escucharon un corazón quebrarse, bueno en ese momento yo si lo escuche y sentí); - tonto todo eso de la amistad te ha cegado, no comprendes que los ponis solo sirven de alimento y para satisfacer nuestra lujuria de vez en cuando, te gusta esta yegua bien dejare que la montes las veces que quieras puede ser tu mascota sexual que me dices hermano,- digo que estas enfermo, lo siento hermano pero yo te detendré; -¿tu? Ja nunca has podido ganarme; -es porque nunca tuve una motivación pero ahora la tengo y la protegeré.

Asi comenzó la batalla mas grande que halla visto, los dos se lanzaron sus mejores ataques mágicos, scorpan comenzó con un rayo mágico que tirek desvió con un escudo psíquico, tirek contraataco cubriendo sus manos con magia de calor, y scorpan rechazo su ataque con viento gélido, cada uno lanzaba técnicas a diestra y siniestra y tal como lo dijo, scorpan resulto ganador, y reclamo su trofeo quitándole no solo la magia de los unicornios, pegasos y terrestres sino también mi magia y la del mismo tirek dándole una apariencia de un anciano y creando la prisión del tártaro además de crear un guardián para la misma al cerbero.

Después de la gran batalla, scorpan invito a celestia a acompañarlo a su tierra y convertirla en reina, en ese momento nos enteramos que scorpan era un príncipe y celestia declino la propuesta argumentando que su deber con los ponis era primero, después visito a tirek en su nueva prisión, para llevarlo de regreso, pero tirek no quiso ir y scorpan le dio su medallón dijo que cuando encuentre la amistad ese medallón seria la llave de su salida.

Y por último scorpan se despidió de mí, me dio un poco de pena verlo partir y como no había podido derrotar a tirek y aunque celestia había perdido también, ella dio mas pelea, le dije que yo por ser la menor no podía superar a celestia, scorpan rio y me dijo que el era el menor, siempre se vio opacado por tirek pero nunca se rindió y hoy vimos el resultado de su esfuerzo.

Asi el príncipe scorpan regreso a su tierra, declaro a tirek traidor a su patria y ordeno su muerte si regresaba a su reino, asi como igual pena si alguno de su reino se atrevía a viajar a equestria con intenciones iguales a las de tirek, y gracias a las lecciones de "el barbado", celestia y yo logramos mejorar mucho nuestra magia y nos volvimos más poderosas, muy poderosas… pero nada nos preparó para enfrentarnos al monstruo que se avecinaba, un monstruo que gustaba de la leche con chocolate y el caos.

Y hasta aca este capitulo ya saben quien es el próximo villano, nos vemos la próxima chaou.


	2. Chapter 2

My little pony no me pertenece le pertenece a hasbro y su creadora Lauren faust, esto lo hago solo por diversión, sin fines de lucro

 **La perversión de luna: Discord**

No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, han pasado casi trecientos años desde que scorpan abandono nuestras tierras y aun lo añoro, también hoy hace 150 años falleció nuestro maestro, star "el barbado"; y digo falleció porque la verdad nunca pudimos encontrar su cuerpo, poco después de cumplir 148 años dijo que comenzaría una búsqueda de la magia, y por ello recorrería las partes inexploradas del mundo, esto se nos hizo raro pues según sabíamos en su juventud recorrió cada parte del mundo buscando magia y descubrió grandes cosas entre ellas la magia negra, pero esta nunca nos quizo decir donde se encontraba argumentando que podía dañar la mente de ponis débiles y jóvenes como nosotras.

Aun asi mientras en vida fuera nuestro maestro nos mostró varios hechizos que mejoraron nuestra magia y nuestra habilidad de combate bastante, ello nos dejo en mejor posición para quedar como diosas guerreas y princesas vírgenes, me gustaba mucho el titulo y con celestia nos propusimos crear un castillo en el bosque everfree donde nuestro poderes no rigen y somos iguales, durante esta estadía nos llego el mensaje desde las partes norte del continente equestriano, y yendo a investigar no podíamos creer el horror, el caos y el desequilibrio que reinaba en ese lugar.

Fue una pequeña colonia, no tenia mucho de ser fundada la colonia de yeguadelfia, esta colonia fua atacada por un monstruo, construido de varias partes, horrible a la vista según los ponis del lugar, y por el panorama tendría que ser un ser de magia muy fuerte, pues no se sabia si era dia o noche, en la sombra hacia calor, en el sol hacia frio, el pasto donde los ponis paseaban ahora era hielo donde los ponis resbalaban sin remedio, los animales bailaban ballet y ponis con crisis nerviosa era el panorama que nos esperaba en yeguadelfia, asi hicimos todo lo posible por arreglar todo, pero rastros de "magia caótica" seguían ahí.

Y asi comenzó uno de los mas grandes problemas que tuvimos, pues los ataques se comenzaron a intensificar, primero yeguadelfia, después marethan, e incluso el imperio de cristal fue atacado pero gracias al corazón de cristal, su maldad fue repelida, estos ataque no solo fueron mas comunes, sino que también fueron mas despiadados, huracanes y sequias o trombas y terremotos, enfermedades extrañas y hambrunas, fueron las pocas cosas que tuvimos que enfrentar, nuestros súbditos y adoradores comenzaron a perder la fe en nosotras pues a pesar de todo nuestro poder solo podíamos restaurar un poco de la magia y el orden, asi que incluso nuestros súbditos se volvieron mas renuentes a nosotras.

Pero que podíamos hacer, ni siquiera sabíamos quien era el monstruo que teníamos que enfrentar y aun si lo encontráramos no creímos que tuviésemos el poder aun para poder derrotarlo, nunca había visto a celestia tan preocupada y decaída, pero pronto tuve una idea, un nuevo poder que apenas dominaba pero me serviría; el poder de entrar en los sueños.

Asi que ese dia le comente mi plan a celestia ella se mostro un poco preocupada, por lo que podría pasar y por que los sueños de los ponis eran privados, por mi parte le comente que situaciones desesperadas querían medidas desesperadas, asi comenze a rondar los sueños de mis súbditos y poco a poco fui mejorando mi habilidad, los primeros tres días no dieron fruto, pero al cuarto dia…

Me encontraba en el mundo onírico, cientos o miles de puertas frente a mi, cada una de ellas representando la mente de un ser pensante, pase por cientos de ellas, pero una me llamo la atención, era una puerta de madera, parecía podrida pero cuando la toque note que era madera nueva, y lo mas extraño estaba de cabeza.

Entre en ese sueño y lo que vi me dieron ganas de vomitar un ser echo de pura sombras, con el solo chasquear sus dedos provocaba todas las desgracias que afectaban el mundo, pero lo peor fue que después de ver la miseria de los ponis, el hambre y el miedo que hacia a los potrillos correr y abrazar a su madre la cual en ves de tener patas tenia tentáculos, esto solo provocaba una risa, una maniática y sonora carcajada que taladraba la mente, entonces pude escucharlo.

_ **oh,ho,oh, así que la pequeña princesa alicornio, ya sabe invadir la mente de otros, bueno eso quiere decir que no son simples unicornios los que están corrompiendo mi amado caos, pero déjame decirte que si lograste entrar en mi mente fue porque yo lo permití, nadie entra en mi cabeza sin mi permiso, solo quería que vieras mi gran humor; -** humor (grite con todas mis fuerzas), el dolor y la desgracia te divierten, porque tienes que ser así, ¿quién te crees que eres?; - **así que aún no lo han descubierto, es una lástima creí que dos de las ultimas alicornios tendrían mas inteligencia que sus difuntos compañeros, pero bueno si no te gusta este paisaje tal vez este te agrade mas, (** de pronto el paisaje cambia y es remplazado por una vista hermosa, una selva bastante abúndate, donde varios seres de aspecto grotesco se enredaban en los árboles o se metían en cuevas profundas, pero lo que llamo la atención de luna es que los animales en vez de huir de ellos se acercaban buscando protección) **hermoso no lo crees eso que viste son imágenes de mi infancia, hace aproximadamente 9 mil años, y ahora, (** la imagen volvió a cambiar ahora mostrando una especie de villa aunque una gran pirámide se alzaba al centro y espesas nubes de tormenta impedían el sol, aun asi solo vi un par de alas entre las nubes y como un rayo mágico salía de dentro de ellas y mataba a una creatura formada por varias partes de cada animal y de pronto, muchos rayos atravesaban a los pobres seres amorfos); - eres un monstruo tanto disfrutas el miedo y la miseria que destruiste a la gente de tu especie ¿para lograr mas caos?( en ese momento lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y el odio crecio en mi pecho); - **tonta y mas que tonta aun no sabes nada, dile a tu hermana la de los flancos sexys que me busque a orillas del bosque everfree en una semana, si me quieren detener les regalare un minuto de mi apretada agenda.**

El monstruo tenia razón, apenas dijo eso un viento me arrojo fuera de su sueño y la puerta desapareció, su magia era increíble, pero lo teníamos que enfrentar, no podíamos darle la espalda a nuestros súbditos, asi celestia escucho mi relato, ella solo salio de la habitación y se refugio en su recamara, tal vez a meditar una estrategia, paso un rato y me atrevi a entrar en su habitación…estaba durmiendo.

Al dia siguiente mi hermana y yo pasamos a entrenar, fue un entrenamiento muy duro, practicamos campos de fuerza para la protección, rayos repulsores de magia, y ráfagas de magia, asi como la tele transportación, al dia siguiente fueron practicas de fuerza creo que pateamos varios arboles y corrimos varios kilómetros, creo que envidio un poco a tia, pues su resistencia es mucho mayor que la mia, pero como dijo scorpan algún dia podre medirme pezuña a pezuña contra tia, siempre y cuando no me rinda, el tercer dia fue practica de ataque aéreo, mis alas no podían soportar tal entrenamiento, pero tia parecía que no se cansaba y lo peor es que durante este tiempo, siempre se mostro molesta o muy seria, pero creo que sabia que al final de esta semana nos veríamos las caras contra la bestia.

La semana se fue volando, y ahora aquí estamos, caminando junto al bosque everfree, como siempre hemos estado, comenzamos la caminata para adentrarnos en el bosque, prestando atención, atentas a cualquier ataque, para nustra sorpresa ningún depredador nos molesto, por lo que llegamos rápido a un precipicio, ahí notamos que las nubes formaban patrones tontos en el cielo, los conejos perseguían a los lobos de madera que llevaban falda, búfalos bailando ballet, y al final de todo esto un trono con formas imposibles se encontraba la criatura horrorosa que vi en el mundo de sueños, su forma seria difícil de describir, pero diré que era una mezcla sin sentido de varios animales, el solo se encontraba en su trono, con una bebida de color café en su mano, seguramente con un licor de muerte, el solo se dio vuelta y apareció una copa delante de nosotras, por seguridad yo la olisque primero, pero al voltear celestia se la había bebido de un solo sorbo, entonces apure mi copa y descubrí con cierto desencanto que no era licor sino leche con chocolate. Entonces la criatura se levantó, era enorme asi solo puso su pezuña en su pecho y se inclino; **hola mis pequeñas ponis es un gusto conocerlas,** \- no nos interesa monstruo lo que queremos es que dejes de crear caos y odio entre nuestros queridos súbditos, **-mmm déjame pensarlo un poco, tal vez podría decir que… no.** – que quieres decir, te exijo que detengas esta locura sin sentido, **exigir, EXIGIR, quien eres tu para decir eso pequeña,** \- yo soy celestia, la doncella del alba, soberana del sol princesa del dia y guerrera pura. **– wow te pedí saber quien eras no toda tu vida, bueno aun asi y con todos eso títulos no tienes aun el derecho de exigirme nada pues aun no sabes ni quien o que soy,** \- pu, pues por que no nos dices ( _te admiro tia yo estoy temblando y tu lo enfrentas como si nada)_ , - **jajaja, lo vez celestia, asi se deben de pedir las cosas a tus superiores, con humildad, dime pequeña tu quien eres,** \- so. Soy luna,- **bien luna ya que lo pides asi yo soy discord, señor del caos y la discordia, soy un draconequs,** \- eso es una mentira los draconequs no existen son solo una leyenda (dijo celestia con asombro), **\- eso es una mentira a medias, es cierto ahora somos una leyenda, porque ya no quedan mas draconequs en este mundo yo soy el ultimo y ustedes los alicornios son los únicos culpables de nuestra extinción, -** pero eso no es posible los alicornios somos seres protectores, los elementales nos pusieron en este mundo para traer armonía y equili, **\- ESO SI QUE ES UNA MENTIRA** (dijo molesto discord interrumpiendo a celestia,mientras erguía su largo cuerpo **, LOS DRACONEQUS ERAMOS EL ORDEN Y USTEDES NOS DESTRUYERON, DESTRUYENDO EL ORDEN Y DEJANDOME SOLO A MI …EL CAOS.**

Continura….


End file.
